The Runaways
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: Mana meeting Allen was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Regrettably he involved Allen into something he's been trying to ignore. The Noah's and the Black Order. After discovering Allen's innocence, Mana has been determined to keep the boy safe from both of them because they'll be after him too. Especially from those he cares about. (Young!Mana and Young!Neah!)


**Chapter One**

Ever since Red was little, he's been called a monster and freak. He was abused by his parents. They called him Red because of his hair and left arm. In the performances he'll assist the clowns and force a smile. It's amazing what people think when they don't know the actual torture they go through just to entertain them. Since Allen was the youngest at the time, he was pushed around and called names. Eventually his foster parents abandoned him and left to another entertainment group. He didn't whine or shed a tear. Simple stared as they walked away.

One day during practice, Red was balancing on the ball. The boss watched him. When Allen messed up, his boss was instantly angry.

"Are you trying to ruin me you brat?" He shouted a whipped Red. "You better get better by night or else no food!" He stomped away.

Red weakly sat up and got to his feet. He began to practice his balance again, but fell off again. On the 4th try, he lied on the ground. Staring at the cloudy sky.

"Are you alright?" Asked a man. Red turned his head and saw a young looking man. He looked around his early 20's and he was handsome. He gave Allen a warm smile and offered his hand. "Want me to help you up?"

"Tch!" Red slapped his hand away and got up himself. "I don't take hands from snobs!"

"S-Snobs? What's that suppose to mean?" He gasps and smiles nervously. "My bad! Let me introduce myself! I'm Mana Walker! I came here looking for a job."

"Job? Why does a man like you want to work at a circus?"

"I actually travel around searching for a circus to work at. My role is a clown and I was told to be an amazing clown!" He smiles brightly. Nearly blinding Red's eyes.

"I got it! Go to the blue tent! That's where the boss is at! Would you also stop smiling? You're hurting my eyes!"

"Sorry I guess?" Mana turned and whistled. "Come Allen!"

Red blinked a couple times and saw a dog run to Mana. He barked happily to his owner. "Uh...you have a dog?"

"Yes."

"I suggest you leave him out here. The boss isn't very fond of dogs."

"That's a shame. Then can you watch over him?"

"I can-"

"Thanks! Allen stay with... What's your name?"

Red sighs. "None of your business, old man."

"O-Old man? I'm still in my early 20's!" Mana clears his throat. "Okay then. Allen stay with him!" Mana points at Red and Allen sits by Red's side. "Be back really soon!"

The two watch Mana run to the tent. Red glances at the dog and found Allen watching him. He scratches his head and picks up a stick. "Fetch?" He throws the stick.

Allen dashed for it and gets the stick. He runs back to Allen with his wagging tail and excited breathing. Red hasn't noticed before, but Allen looked old. He could see gray hair and his skin sagging a bit. Red scratches the back of Allen's ear and slightly smiles. "Good dog." Allen gets Red's glove and pulls it off. "I take it back! Bad dog! Give it back!"

Red chased him around the area and tripped over a branch. Allen walks up to him and drops the glove. Red sits on his knees and wipes the mud off his face. Then suddenly, Allen walks closer to Red and licks his left hand. Which surprised Red.

Allen let out a happy bark and tackled Red. Making the boy's shock face, into a happy one.

Half an hour later, Mana came back. Red was sitting on the ground and playing with Allen.

"I see you two got to know each other!" Mana commented and grin. He sat next to Red. He noticed Red's left hand. "You got a story about the hand?"

Red flinches and averts his eyes away. "It's actually my whole arm. I was born with it. I think my real parents didn't want me because of this hideous arm. For the last couple years I was with my foster parents, but they recently abandoned me here. I always knew they'd abandon me. Everyone does eventually."

Mana felt bad for the boy. 'I guess I'm not the only one going through hell at the moment.' He thought. "Not everyone starts with a great beginning, but we have meanings and can make differences." Mana smiles. "Maybe your arm means something. That it'll change something in the future. I think we all need a little different in our everyday life, don't you agree?"

Red just let those words sink in. "Make a difference..." He shakes his head and shyly looks at Mana. "How did it go? The meeting with the boss?"

"Ah! That's a good question! I got the job!" He side hugs Red. "Lets get along, okay?"

"GET OFF!" Red pushed Mana away. The grown man laughs.

-.-.-.-

3 days after Mana came, Red found himself going to him every time he's on break or got spare time. Without realizing it, he got attached to Mana and Allen. When Mana was busy, Red would play with Allen.

On the 5th day things turned for the worse.

Red went to visit Mana and Allen, but he only found Mana.

"Mana? What's wrong?" Red asked curiously. "Where's Allen?" Mana points at the tiny hill under the tree.

"The boss got angry and beaten Allen up till he couldn't move. Allen was such in a pained state that even a vet couldn't help him...so he died."

Red was just shock. Mana's eyes were blank and filled with grief yet he wasn't crying. "Aren't you sad?"

"I'm depressed..."

"Why don't you cry?"

Mana gave Red a weak smile. "I can't. They're all dried up." He reached to Red and cupped his cheek. "Why are you crying?"

Red sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Allen was my first friend! He licked my hand and didn't care if it was ugly!"

"There, there." He hugged Red and Red didn't bother pull away. "Say...tell me your name. I never got it."

"Th-They call me Red."

"Red? What kind of name is that? You need a more human name."

"Go ahead and call me whatever you want than."

Mana nods. "How about I name you Allen? It fits you just fine."

Red scoffs. "Your going to name me after your dead dog?"

"Sorry. That's all I can think of."

"No. It's okay. I like Allen."

"Okay...Allen."

 _Allen_ smiles and wraps his arms around Mana.

The next day Mana was preparing to leave. Allen ran to him. He had a worn out backpack and a coat with faded colors. Mana stretched out his hand.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Allen grins and takes Mana's hand. "Yup!"


End file.
